


worried

by kc_writes (seannbean)



Series: mini work drabbles [2]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seannbean/pseuds/kc_writes
Summary: based off the word 'worried'.





	worried

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at kcxwrites.tumblr.com

to say that damien was worried was a gross understatement. he was beyond worried. where was the colonel? he had never gone this long without hearing from him and he was starting to feel uneasy. he and the colonel were never the closest but he couldn’t deny that he had a fondness for the other man. they grew up together; him, the colonel and mark. there was no way that he wouldn’t be concerned not hearing from them. 

well, mark was something else entirely. he was used to not hearing from him. mark had changed. he wasn’t the man that he used to know and enjoy spending time with. the colonel, on the other hand, they were always able to keep in touch. sure, they didn’t always get along, but that never affected him in the long run. 

damien had tried just about everything to reach his friend. he had sent him letters’ even tried showing up at the mansion to no avail.


End file.
